


You Don't Scare Me.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky get into an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Scare Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and thank you for reading! <3

"F/N don't go in yet, we don't know if it's secure." Nat's voice echoed through my head.   
"I can't see anyone through the walls, I'm going in." I replied and heard Nat and Buck talking at the same time.   
"I'll be right there. Just wait." I chuckled and shook my head knowing Tony could see me. I crept up to the door and used my power to push it open. It was pitch black inside and I was secretly thrilled because no one could see me, however I couldn't see anyone else either.   
"It's dark, can someone hit the lights?" I whispered and suddenly all the lights clicked on. I was _not_ alone, there was at least 20 Hydra agents surrounding me and I sighed. "We've got a problem."   
"What is it F/N?" Steve asked "I'm almost inside."  
"No. I think I left the stove on and I think we need to go turn. It. Off." The lights clicked off and Steve's shield came flying through the door. I caught it and started spinning around as fast as I could when the agents started firing. I felt an arm snag me into the air and I felt my power gush out of me, all the agents were shoved to the ground as air rushed from me and I heard Tony yelling at me to calm down.   
"F/N we're almost to the jet, breath. Jesus you're not breathing." I stopped and gasped as he banged his hand against my chest. "Oh thank fucking God." He sighed and I just bent over and took deep breathes. I saw a familiar pair of shoes enter my line of vision and looked up.   
"Hey... Buck..." I wheezed and he glared at me. "Did.... Nat.... Get.... Stuff?"  
"Got it cutie, thanks for the distraction." She patted my butt as she walked by and I gave her a thumbs up.   
"You knew she was gonna do that?" Bucky demanded in a harsh tone.   
"Who do you think cut the lights, and why was Steve there with the shield right at the exact moment? Or how did I pull her out on time? We thought Fury told you." Tony said and I looked at Bucky nodding.   
"He didn't tell you?" I asked and he shook his head.   
"How could you fucking agree to be so reckless? What the hell were you thinking?" I shook my head at him and stomped onto the plane. I ignored him the whole flight back and once we got home I ignored him until we got to our shared room. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted at me and I winced because I had a headache, using too much power did that to me. He immediately released me and turned his back so he could put his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I'm not afraid of you Bucky. I'm sick to death of you treating me like a child! I was an avenger _long_ before you James Barnes and you need to remember that!" I shouted at him and he looked surprised.   
"You don't act like it, I'm amazed you're still alive when you act like a goddamn child!" I scoffed   
"Me?! You are the one having a temper tantrum because I didn't listen to you like a good little girl. Well fuck that and you! You're not my daddy James! You're my- whatever the fuck this is and I won't be ashamed for getting the job done. You're just mad because I didn't ok it with you, that I didn't need your help." His face closed off and I knew that I went to far.  
"If you really feel that way maybe you should move out. You're right, you don't need me and I sure as hell don't need you and you're reckless bullshit. I swear that I will be relieved not to worry about what stupid thing you're gonna do next time we go out." He said this in his 'solider voice' and I knew that he was lying.   
"You want me to leave?"I asked and his eyes flickered. I walked over and gripped his metal hand in mine and put it against my cheek. "Tell me that you want me gone James, that you are really done and I will pack up and you'll never see me again." I waited while he stared at me. "I think I scared you, that you were terrified that you were gonna lose me and it made you scared. Tell me that, don't tell me to leave especially if you love me. I'm less safe without you then with you." I nuzzled my face into his metal hand and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.   
"I'm sorry." He whispered in a broken voice and I wrapped my arms around him.   
"I'm sorry too." He hugged me tight and scooped me up to carry me to our bed. We fight, we yell and we break things, but I'm never going to be afraid of James Barnes and he knows that.


End file.
